Broken
by mynxi
Summary: Charlie winds up taking care of a comatose Bella in ways even he didn't image. His days as a caretaker are numbered though. Bella's knight will rescue her and make way for a true mates heart... New Moon very AU/ non-cannon
1. Chapter 1

**Being reposted because well I'm confused why my fic got pulled and not others but when mine was pulled I looked for any Charlie/Bella stories and they were all gone. Currently I see there are 59 and most of them are sexual encounters & have been posted some for years. So I'm putting mine back! We'll see how long it lasts.  
**

**_Formerly known as Daddy's Gonna Buy You A Mockingbird._  
**

**A/N: (insert standard disclaimer shit here…not my characters and SM would probably shoot me to know what I just did with them) **

**PLEASE READ THIS FIRST!**

**This story is not like my others, yes there's angst and drama but also incestuous things. This is all sexual so far, though it does not involve rape at the moment that does change. **

**PLEASE SKIP TO THE END if you don't care to read a story like this and read the IMPORTANT A/N before you leave.**

**I didn't want to put any of my friends through the ringer asking them to beta this, so it's all me.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Her only reaction

I pumped my fingers in and out of her tight slit, feeling a small amount of wetness beginning to coat them and I smirked. I couldn't get her to react to anything else but I could get her to react to this. I rubbed a small vibrator against her clit and watched as her body tensed. I continued thrusting my fingers in and out, in and out roughly. I watched her pant and close her eyes trying to avoid any further reaction. Finally, I curled my fingers to hit the soft fleshy spot hard, the way I knew she liked it, while increasing the vibrations to her throbbing clit. She arched up in a silent scream and her juices flowed freely from the warmth of her folds, coating my fingers heavily. I held still until her body relaxed and then I slowed the vibrations until they shut off and removed my fingers slowly as I gently stroked her, loved her.

Her eyes stayed staring at the ceiling, their dead gaze giving nothing away, but her panting gave her away. She was there, she was breathing, and she was coming down from an orgasm. The slowing of her breath as the minutes passed indicated she was back to the way she was before. But that was ok. I knew she felt pleasure, even if she felt nothing else. If she didn't want me to touch her all she had to do was say so; of course she never said anything though, ever. She was a lifeless doll, one capable of moving, sleeping, and cumming but that's it.

I loved her; she'd always be my little girl. I just wished I could get more from her, a word, a noise. I could get a reaction though. She didn't react to being slapped, hurt, shaken, yelled at, nothing. But I could make her cum. I forced an orgasm on her once in the morning and once at night, now. I watched her body flex and constrict under my ministrations. I couldn't make her writhe, I couldn't make her beg, I couldn't make her moan, but her body couldn't avoid reacting to my touches. She just lay there, let me do whatever to her, but I never raped her. No I wouldn't do that, I just wanted her to feel good, feel something.

She showers and uses the bathroom but that's it. She returns to bed, she even stopped bothering with clothes, since I started making her feel good. I feed her mainly soup and yogurt, she won't chew. Of course, watching her 18 year old body move around my home naked was a wonderful sight, despite the fact that she is skin and bones. Watching her lie there while I worked her body made it difficult at times to control myself, but what was I going to do? I just wanted my daughter back, I loved my baby.

I left her room after covering her up with a sheet and sucked her juices off my fingers as I went to clean the little vibrator. I didn't need it but using my tongue seemed wrong after a while. I did love her taste though. I think it might be all the soup or the fruit juice, she's a bit sweet. I try to keep her hydrated but when I'm at work she does nothing. Soup is the best and I force water on her, she swallows but won't chew her food. I just don't know what to do. I can't tell anyone what I've been doing to her. I know it's illegal but I want my baby to feel something good.

I finished washing the vibrator and my hands and I returned to her with a bottle of water from the fridge. She gulped as I slowly poured the whole thing into her precious mouth. Her full lips were only slightly opened, but I got to be an expert at this pour. I didn't spill it on her anymore. I always imagined thrusting my hard cock in between those lips, I wonder what she would do if I did? I surely didn't want to be bitten. She never stopped me from pleasuring her though. I'm just always so wound up after pleasuring her. I sometimes will go shower and get myself off while thinking about all the ways I could fuck her little ragdoll body. Not today though, I decided to go downstairs to watch a little television but all I could do was think about how this all started.

* * *

**A/N: yep I'm a sick fuck. I can deal with that. Honestly, there was a time when I couldn't entertain even hearing a story like this and now I'm fucking writing one. So our views change, our ability to stomach the horrors of this world also change. Unfortunately, the horrors continue to happen.**

**I'm not even half as sick as some people because let me tell you, this really happens. Usually it's because the "adult" thinks that the child is so broken they won't tell. Handicapped people adults and children suffer sexual abuse, a lot, and it doesn't matter the handicap (physical or mental). **

**So here's the important part: ****If you were upset by this story or chose to read this even though you didn't read the story please check out www-RAINN-org they are donations all the time. They are a wonderful organization and very informative. Donations are tax deductible as allowed by the law. **

**RAINN has information on how to get help, get involved, or just gather information. They take more than just monetary gifts and I encourage that possibly you inquire more about workplace giving if it something you are interested in. **

**Thank you for your time. Please don't leave flames for this one, I know it's wrong. I can't say I'll continue the story but I may add another chapter or two. Mainly I'm hoping that though I have no direct affiliation with RAINN if even one person is able to donate $10 or $20 for the cause then I've done some good by writing this and recommending this organization. There are other similar organizations also and please feel free to check your local community for how you can help, if you'd prefer something else. **

**Of course there is no requirement for anyone to donate, to research this issue, or anything else. This is just a story and a mini public service message. I figure if I'm going to write something about a topic so heinous, hopefully besides the entertainment value, some good will come of it.**

**** For my readers from England there is a link in my profile for you also thanks to a very kind reader!  
**

**Thank you  
**

**Xoxoxoxoox  
M**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: (insert standard disclaimer shit here)**

**This continues to be a story for 18+ only please!**

**I'm not going to bother you folks anymore with the mention of RAINN (please see my AN in ch 1 if you don't know what I'm talking about) I would like to thank my two reviewers who let me know they donated and the one who is now looking into volunteering locally. I'm not going to name names, but I do thank you three and anyone else that may have taken positive action based on the topic of this story.**

**I still don't want to put any of my friends through the ringer asking them to beta this, so it's all me. Two of them offered but I turned them down because I don't want anyone to feel obligated to read this. **

**I love my friends and fans and I don't want anyone to feel they have to read this to stay in either category, this is all volunteer of course. **

_Previously in Chapter 1:_

_Not today though, I decided to go downstairs to watch a little television but all I could do was think about how this all started._

* * *

Chapter 2: Getting Started

That asshole had been gone for 2 months. He dumped her right after her birthday and left her for dead in the forest. Since she was found all she has ever said was, _he's gone_. Except when she sleeps, that is the only time she makes noise now, she screams. She's catatonic according to Dr. Gerandy, who highly recommends I commit her to some mental hospital in Seattle. I just can't do it. Not yet. I don't want her to think I've given up hope and abandoned her, like _he _did.

I flew Renee out to help, but she could only stay a week and there was no change in Bella. Packing Bella's stuff up and threatening to move her to Florida with her mother did nothing. She's just a ragdoll physically but she's still my baby, my broken baby. Her mother couldn't take it and left wishing me luck.

Bella gets up and uses the bathroom and shower when I'm not looking. The most I'll see is her walking back from the shower with wet hair to lie down on her bed again. She was changing her clothes but that has stopped. I learned to change her sheets while she was in shower, whenever possible. Sometimes she showered while I was at work or asleep though.

This all got started because I had a particularly hard day at work one day. Some of her 'friends', well they used to be, anyway, were making trouble at the diner. They weren't her friends anymore, they didn't call and she had been withdrawn from school. I took care of the situation at the diner that day but it involved a few phone calls to irate parents and driving unruly kids home, only to be further accosted by said irate parents. It was not a pleasant day.

At home I was completely responsible for everything, for cooking, cleaning, laundry, shopping, everything. It seemed odd to be doing this stuff for my daughter. My daughter, who had walked in here and began taking care of me almost a year ago.

On said bad day, when I returned home from work I went upstairs to check on her and found nothing new. I had been so frustrated in the past, I had even tried hurting her and for that I'm truly ashamed. I just thought if she'd snap out of it, she could begin healing. Hell, even Renee when she visited tried slapping her, shaking her, and yelling at her and got nothing. I sighed and went to get a glass of water. I always gave her one when I got home from work because I knew she's had nothing all day.

She was lying in her bed in her usual navy sweatpants and green sweatshirt, no socks and no blankets, just staring at the ceiling. I sat on the bed next to her and tipped her head back to open her mouth. She never resisted and I know somewhere in there she knew what I was doing. I was gently pouring the water into her mouth when the phone rang. It almost never rang anymore and I was startled at the sound, accidentally dropping the water and pouring it all over her chest. Of course, Bella neither did nor said anything.

I went and answered the phone in my bedroom thinking Bella would change while my back was turned. That's just how she did things. The call was just someone wanting a donation and I returned a minute later to find Bella hadn't moved. I sighed and asked her if she wanted to change, telling her I would leave. Nothing. I felt bad that she was drenched in the cold water, thanks to my clumsiness. It's winter and this house isn't very warm to begin with, so I told her I would change her, if she didn't mind. Nothing.

I sat her up just like a ragdoll and had to hold her with one hand, while the other pulled her sweatshirt off. I was met with her bare plump breasts. Her nipples were hardened due to the cold room and cold water, and I was awed by the sight of my beautiful daughter. She was already too thin I realized and that worried me, but I couldn't stop looking at her breasts, they were beautiful. I had no idea my daughter was this beautiful or that she was such a woman. My thoughts at least led me to get a towel and dry her off allowing me to touch her glorious chest. I tried to do so as her father but it was difficult and I may have lingered on them more than I needed to. I just couldn't help it.

My towels aren't the greatest and I could feel every curve of her body as if I were touching it with my bare hand. Her nipples poked into my fingers as I dried them and that's when it came to me; her body reacted even if she didn't. I replaced her sweatshirt with a clean dry red one I had put in her dresser a couple days ago. That's all she wore anymore was sweatpants and sweatshirts. I was certain she was wearing bras too though. I was washing them at least.

I pulled her out of bed and sat her in her desk chair so I could change the wet sheets and brought everything down to the wash. When I returned she was on the bed without any sheets on it just as if nothing had happened. I sighed and got a change of sheets and returned telling her to move but it didn't work. It was like she wanted me to physically move her and so I did. I got the sheets changed left her in the chair and went to make me some dinner. I was starving. While I ate I heard her get on the bed above me and realized it took her that long to move back to her bed, but she did do it. I wasn't going to move her back; the only exercise she seemed to get was gravitating towards that damn bed. She was wasting away and it was killing me.

I returned later with some soup and a prescription protein shake for her and fed it to her much the same way I gave her the water, pouring it down her throat. But as I fed her all I could think about were her breasts. I didn't do anything else that night, but when I went to bed every time I closed my eyes I could see their perfection. I could feel her little hard nubs under my fingertips. It had been so long since I was with a woman. I loved Renee, still do. I just couldn't imagine being with anyone else, but now there's Bella and she's perfect.

I put those thoughts to the back burner. However, they wouldn't stay gone and I started thinking about her body's reactions to my touch and the cold. Her nipples hardened, they reacted, they did something! I was almost giddy thinking I could make her react in some way. I could maybe even make her feel pleasure. If she was feeling pleasure, surely she'll become happy and snap out it. My poor broken baby, I'll do anything to save her, I thought deprecatingly.

I lied in bed that night and began forming a plan, a plan to bring my baby pleasure and make her want to live again. I heard her use the bathroom in the middle of the night but I didn't disturb her. I was so focused on my plan of what I was going to do to her, that I hadn't even realized I began touching myself. Thinking of licking those pert little nipples and moving down to caress her clit, love her, make her feel my love, I came quickly in my hand with a bit of a shock. I was truly lost in my thoughts until my orgasm rocked my mind back into my body.

I stared at my hand covered in my juices and realized what I had just done. I just found release thinking about my daughter. I can't believe I was just thinking about licking my daughter's clit! I was disgusted with myself and realized beyond my thoughts that this is illegal and immoral, even if she is 18 now. She wasn't even considered sane enough to make such a decision.

I would arrest me!

I went to the bathroom and cleaned up, realizing I couldn't bring my daughter the pleasure I had hoped to. I started to think that being celibate for the last 18 years may be taking its toll on me. There hadn't been anyone since Renee. I tried dating a few times but I just wasn't into it and nothing went very far. I was a well known bachelor and most people now days just left me alone.

The next day went by without incident but I couldn't get the idea of pleasuring her out of my head. I ignored them for a week. But on the weekend when I had too much time on my hands and was too worried about leaving her alone any longer than I had to, I guess I cracked. I was reading to her from her seemingly favorite book since it was so worn. Wuthering Heights. It was a detestable story and I found myself reading it in a monotone voice without even paying attention to the words after awhile. But I read it to her on the weekends and I've read her a couple other books also. Of course she never reacts.

I finally got frustrated, the incident with the teens a few days before had still left a bad taste in my mouth and their parents were still on the rampage about charges that had been filed. I lost it for no reason. I yelled at her I threw things in her room around, she wasn't even there. Sure her body was here but she wasn't. I yelled at her to move, to smile, to cry, to make a noise, any noise. I couldn't take it anymore. I told her if she didn't do something in the next five minutes I was going to make her do something. My head was on flames while I yelled and threatened and ranted and raved. I know I probably have a bit of high blood pressure or something but I didn't care. I could feel the blood pooling in my face and the hot tears began to stream down out frustration and agony.

I couldn't even call the fuckers and yell at them because they left no forwarding information. I tried to find them I really did. I wanted that Edmund boy punished for leaving her in the forest like that. I had no idea then how permanent her situation truly was. I figured she'd eventually snap out of it, only she hasn't yet and it had been a month since they left her.

In my fury and because of her lack of response I ran over and yanked her sweatshirt off and then her sweatpants off. She didn't move, didn't say anything. I took in her mostly naked form, but noted this time she had a little white cotton bra on and pink cotton panties. I stormed out of her room sick with myself that she hadn't responded, sick that I even thought about trying to make her moan in pleasure, beg for release, and orgasm for me. I wanted to help her but I knew I needed to get out of the house. I went for a walk down the forest path behind our house.

This didn't help; it wasn't helping me or her. It was cool and I was surely beginning to freeze my ass off as my temper cooled but this is where _he_ left her. My anger lowered but stayed steady while I walked around my property. I finally decided I wasn't going to freeze to death because I had to take care of her and if I didn't, they were going to hospitalize her. Slowly I made my way back to the house, nearly ready to shoot myself for my reaction and my torture.

I decided from that day on I was never going to touch my daughter in anger again. I would bring her only happiness and pleasure. Again my groin tightened in my pants as I made my way upstairs realizing I might have to redress her, therefore seeing her mostly naked again. I was horribly nervous before I even entered her room.

I found her lying exactly as I had left her and sighed. I could see the goose bumps on her skin and realized she was cold because of her lack of clothing. I was frozen myself from being outside. In my haste to help us both I covered her with her blankets, mumbling an apology, and I made my way to my shower. For the first time I allowed myself pleasure with thoughts of my daughter. They were only thoughts after all. I saw her little nipples poking through the cotton bra because she was cold, I just couldn't get them out of my head.

I came quietly in the shower and after rising off and drying off I threw on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt and returned to her to put her clothes back on her. She'll take care of changing into clean clothes when she showers. I didn't quite understand how this showering and bathroom thing worked. Dr. Gerandy surmised that essentially she was on autopilot. He said he had never heard of a case like hers where the person would take care of their hygiene but not respond to anything else. My daughter was always a weird duck, even in the medical community. He said the hospital would just give her sponge baths and catheterize her if she was committed. As far as I was concerned she was staying here until I die or can't take care of her anymore. Since she didn't seem to be in any danger, Dr Gerandy was fine leaving her in my care, paying her monthly visits.

I returned to her room and pulled the blankets off seeing she had warmed up some since the goose bumps were now gone and so were her perky little nipples. I remember what happened next, like it was yesterday, though in fact it had been over a month ago.

"Bella?" I tried to get her attention my voice caught in my throat. Nothing. I rubbed her arm gently. "Bella, baby, can you hear me?" I asked. "Can you hear daddy?" I don't know why I asked her that, she never responded and she had never called me daddy. I ran my hand up to neck and stopped there. I briefly entertained the thought of strangling her, ending her misery and mine. I just couldn't do it. Tears formed in my eyes and I called her name again, pleading with her to acknowledge me. Nothing.

Bring her only happiness and pleasure, my thoughts echoed. I ran my hand down the center of her chest, over the bra and stopped on her stomach. Her skin was pale, dead looking, her ribs were poking out. I'll have to talk to the doctor about increasing her shakes or something. They were supposed to provide the vitamins and nutrients she needed but it didn't seem like they were working. My baby looked dead, if it wasn't for the faint motion of her breathing and occasional blinking I would think she was.

"Bella, baby, I want to make you happy again. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make you happy, to make you feel loved. I do love you," I told her. "I can make your body feel good, baby. Would you like that?" Nothing. I hesitated but slowly moved my hand back up her stomach only this time I landed on her little breast. I gave it a soft squeeze and she did nothing. I rubbed my thumb over her cloth covered nipple trying to get it to perk up. Nothing.

I decided I needed direct contact if this was going to work. I'd just play with her nipple a little, maybe I could get her to moan. I pulled the flimsy piece of cloth down her breast and nestled it under the soft globe. I pinched at her nipple and tugged it all the while watching her face for a response, nothing. Her nipple wasn't reacting as much as I knew it could, so I leaned down and licked it, blowing on it to cool it. That worked, it hardened right up. I smiled to myself that I got a response. She didn't say anything but her nipple did. She's in there somewhere, I just know it. I immediately moved over and did the same to the other one, uncovering it and licking it into a tightened nub, completing the hardening by blowing on it. I used both my hands to rub her breasts and just feel them, keeping in mind to watch her face for a reaction, but I still got nothing. Her skin was smooth and soft and her flavor wasn't much but I couldn't lie and say I wasn't enjoying touching a pair of perfect breasts, her breasts.

"Bella, come on baby, doesn't this feel good? Can you make a little noise if you want me to continue or stop? Please baby?" I pleaded with her while I massaged her perfect tits. They fit perfectly in my hands and her hardened nipples were poking my palms pleasantly letting me know they were still there. Without even thinking I kept pleading with her but ran my hands down her sides stopping at her panties.

"Bella? I want you to feel good. I want you to know what it's like to live." With that I pulled down her panties slowly watching her face. Nothing. I only wanted to bring her pleasure and I didn't really even think about what I was doing until I spoke, "Bella? Do you want me to stop? Do you want me to continue? Come on let me know what you want, Bella?" I ran my hands back up her legs and noticed her nipples were softening. I couldn't have that, so I leaned back over her and tickled each pink nub with my tongue a few times, ending it with a whisper across them, asking her if they felt good. Still nothing. My hands had been holding her hips and I pulled back to take her in. She was not groomed, of course, her legs were also hairy; she obviously hadn't shaved in months. I don't know why I thought she would. I knew if nothing else she was at least washing her hair because her strawberry shampoo always lingered in the bathroom steam and on her.

Even with her pallid and furry appearance she was still beautiful. She needed some meat on her bones but she was beautiful, for a lifeless doll, no not a doll, my baby. "Bella, I'm going to touch you now, okay?" I asked placing my hands on her hips that were previously covered by her little panties. Still nothing. "I just want to make you feel good, baby. You'll see that there is something worth living for, you can feel good, feel loved. I love you, Bella." I moved my hands to open her legs a bit and noticed she seemed dry, I was heartbroken. I was hoping for a reaction. I gently tested her folds with my finger and she was dry. I was ready to sob but I bit it back and leaned forward determined to make this work.

I ran my tongue over her slit and stopped on her clit. I took my fingers and brushing the hair away and opening her folds I licked my thumb and coaxed her clit out of hiding. It was working, her body was responding. I checked her face and noticed no change, but I wasn't going to give up that easily. I was certain she'd sit up at any moment and yell at me. Hell, I'd even be willing to face the charges she could file against me if she'd just start talking again.

She didn't respond. I continued rubbing on her clit watching for a reaction. Finally, her breath started picking up. I rubbed furiously but soon it became dry again. I explored her folds for moisture and there was a little but not enough. I leaned down again determined to make her come, make her feel good. She will certainly come out it if I do, right? I licked and sucked furiously on her little nub and began thrusting my fingers inside of her. I felt her hymen and was happy to know that fucker at least didn't take that from her. I was careful not to break it and soon focused on curling my fingers looking for her g-spot.

Her body eventually stiffened minutely and juices flowed from her core, coating my fingers. I pull back and took a good look at her face. Nothing. She was panting though and that was something. But her eyes were still glazed over and the rest of her body lay limply on the bed, same as always. There may have been a slight tremor in a few of her muscles but I'm not sure because I was studying her face. I looked back at her now glistening pussy and sighed. I just did this to my daughter. I glanced at my fingers and figured I might as well taste her; I could taste a little bit while I teased her clit and I was curious. I hesitantly licked a finger and realized she was pretty sweet. I eagerly sucked my fingers clean and debated on cleaning her with my tongue but knew that wasn't necessary.

My cock was throbbing furiously against the side of the bed and I knew more than a few times I had purposefully ground myself against the bed seeking relief while I pleasured her. I didn't get much relief at all though and I decided I needed to take care of that situation and ponder what I had just done. I showered and molested my cock with the same hand that just molested my daughter. No not molested, I brought her pleasure, she orgasmed. She responded to something I did. I felt an odd sense of pride with that thought. I realized that if I kept it up maybe she would get enough endorphins or whatever hormone an orgasm releases into her body and she'd sit up and yell at me or thank me or deck me or something.

I left her naked on her bed that night and eventually she got up and showered at about 4 am. I sighed knowing it was a nightmare that woke her up, having been woken again by her screaming. I didn't bother trying to help her anymore. She had three states, sleeping, screaming, and nothing. When the screaming was done she returned to nothing just as if it had never happened. I cursed the very ground that asshole walked on. I've convinced myself he had done something to her. She's a teenager, they go through boyfriends, and she should not be this torn up over one dumb guy. He was dumb too for leaving my baby.

That night I devised a plan. I would give her an orgasm a day until she snapped out of this shit. I decided evenings worked best. The next day it was much easier, because I had a plan. I loving stripped her, as opposed to the day before and explained to her my desire to make her feel better. I pulled up her desk chair to the side of the bed and began by stroking her nipples and then moving to her clit, using my tongue for lubrication as necessary.

On about day 5 there was still no change in Bella but I was getting a bit tired of going down on my daughter. I knew it wasn't right of course, but this plan was going to work, she just needed more stimulation. I got online in her room and purchased a small bullet vibrator for her clit and had it shipped to the house. I had increased my attempts to twice a day, once in the morning and once at night. Bella made it easier for me because after the third day of my relieving her of her clothes she quit dressing.

I received the vibrator and I was grateful because this was starting to feel weird. I mean I knew I was enjoying what I was doing and I was constantly fantasizing about her, but I knew it was wrong. I figured the vibrator would give me a bit of distance. I think it did, but not much. I still had to sink my fingers into her wet heat. I still used my saliva to stimulate her nipples and lubricate her clit. But it was all for her, to make her better. I just knew this was going to work.

As the light timer went off in the living room I realized I hadn't watched anything on television as I had planned. I had only been thinking about my beautiful broken baby. I sighed realizing my hand was stroking myself. This was a bad thing; I didn't even know I was doing it. I decided a shower was necessary after all and turned the television off. I poked my head in Bella's room just to check on her and found she wasn't there. Must be in the bathroom, I figured, it was the only place she went. I retired to my room deciding I'd just pleasure myself in bed. I stared at the small purple bullet that I used on her twice a day. Maybe it was working; maybe she was doing something in the bathroom I didn't know about. Maybe she was doing more than normal but didn't want me to know.

I continued to stroke myself but now I listened harder for Bella, hoping to hear a new noise. I couldn't hear anything but that didn't mean much with her. All I knew for sure was that she wasn't in the shower. I came with a grunt into my hand and I reached for a few tissues to clean up the mess. I heard the toilet flush and let a breath out I hadn't realized I was holding. She was in there just doing the normal thing. I guess I should be glad I don't have to deal with diapers. Dr. Gerandy said that diapers were a normal thing in this situation. I am thankful she does take care of a few needs on her own. Of course, if I had to I would do it for her, anything for her.

* * *

**A/N: Bad bad Charlie! Yep I have issues I guess. LOL. **

**I was pleasantly surprised with the lack of flames for the first chapter and I hope we can continue that trend with this one.  
**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo  
Mynxi**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: (insert standard disclaimer shit here)**

**This continues to be a story for 18+ only please!**

**Ok, so I guess I have a friend who doesn't mind beta'ing my crazy twisted sick as fuck ass. Thanks to ForksPixie and her magic pen. She can't actually make this sicker but she can advise me not to :)**

**I love my friends and fans and I don't want anyone to feel they have to read this to stay in either category, this is all volunteer folks! **

**WARNING: The following chapter gets graphic and a bit meaner. Charlie isn't happy with this situation and he's going to take it out on Bella. Sexually explicit scene ahead! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

**Proceed with caution and enjoy! (That sounds wrong but it is what it is, LOL)**

_Previously in Chapter 2:_

_Of course, if I had to I would do it for her, anything for her. _

* * *

Chapter 3: Going Nowhere

I stood by the side of her bed, still in uniform with my service revolver in my hand. It was fully loaded but I only needed two, one for her and one for me. I would join her in the afterlife. I couldn't take care of her in this life, maybe I could in the next one. Maybe I could at least make it up to her for failing, for taking her life. It would be simple to pull the trigger, end her misery. She's not living. She's wasting away. They are nearly ready to hospitalize her now, take her from me. Her naked form stares at me hollow and dead looking. I've seen actual dead people with more life in them.

Five months, those bastards left five months ago and they might as well have taken my daughter with them. They should have, she'd be more alive if they had. I couldn't decide to end our lives, I couldn't pull the trigger. I wanted to. I still worked on giving her orgasms, on weekends I've even increased it to four times a day. Hundreds of orgasms and still I got nothing. I just want it all to end. I pointed the gun at her head and she didn't move. She doesn't even see it. I placed it against her forehead to steady my trembling hand. I've been a cop for nearly 30 years and I've never killed anyone, let alone my own daughter. I took the safety off and took a deep breath. I stared at her as I gently placed my finger on the trigger.

My eyes filled with tears blurring my vision, but I knew my aim would be true. I can do this, I can end it, and I can free her. I released my breath quickly pulling the gun away from my baby. I couldn't do it. I wanted to. I just couldn't. Sobs wracked through my body as I started to crumple on the edge of her bed. I wouldn't let them have me though. Instead, I got angry; angry at Bella, at myself, and at the world in general.

Stupid bitch, she's made me weak. I wish she would have never come to live with me! I wiped away my tears and quickly aimed the gun and fired.

The shot rang loudly through the house.

She didn't even flinch.

My aim was precise as I shot her face; the face of the little girl in the picture that held a childhood memory of her and her mother. That bitch deserved to die, too. She brought this beautiful girl into my world, stole away with her in the middle of the night, and as soon as she found someone better, Bella became my responsibility again. You'd think taking care of a 17 year old wouldn't be difficult and it wasn't. She took care of me, but that bitch couldn't even come and help me, now that her daughter was a vegetable.

Sure, she came, she saw, she got upset, she left, and she hasn't called once since she left here four months ago. Four months, she didn't give a shit if her daughter lived or died, she wrote her off like everyone else. I was still pissed and did the only thing I could think of; I sat the picture frame back up and shot Renee's face, too.

My baby never responded to the gunshots that were connecting with the frame only 3 feet from her head. The sound alone was deafening to me and I knew it had to hurt her ears, if not damage them.

"Shit!" I just can't believe I keep fucking this up!

There's no help, there's no change. I can't seem do anything for her. Maybe I should let them take her? Maybe I should just put a bullet in her head.

"I can't do it!" I screamed with tears leaving moist trails down my own sunken cheeks as I looked at my naked daughter. Her hollow body was a shell of what beauty she once held, even though now she's groomed.

I had shaved her completely bare, it was easier to get to her clit without the fur lining. I kept my face clean shaven for the same reason; to keep the moisture from sticking to it. I also learned that I was leaving little marks from my mustache on her pubis and I didn't want that evidence there. Her legs remained unshaven though and didn't look as womanly as they should. They were just skin and bones anyhow. I couldn't stand to touch them. I don't know how she maintained the strength to keep moving to the bathroom and shower. According to Dr. Gerandy she shouldn't be able to move at all based on how emaciated she was.

Of course, I put clothes on her when Dr. Gerandy came for his visits which weren't often, but still a pain. I always felt like I was going to break her, handling her and forcing her limbs into clothing. She looked weird to me with clothing on. I was used to her natural state, her dead state. I could feel my face heating with anger as my tears dried on my cheeks. After all this time she wouldn't even say one word. All my hard work was for nothing. I had entertained the idea that maybe she just needed a good hard fuck. I know I did.

I didn't want to do that to her though, she was still innocent and I couldn't take that from her, but hell, I had been giving her orgasm after orgasm and she gave me nothing in return. I had been starting to resent her for about the last month. I was learning to hate her because she gave me nothing and I was giving her everything. I gave her all of my time, my care, my help, and my love and she just laid there like a bump on a log. She could return the favor; she could pleasure me for once. I was getting utterly frustrated taking care of her needs and not mine.

If I killed her it would be over. If I got a reaction out of her maybe she'd get better. She owed me. I've been taking care of her for months. I've been feeding her, doing her laundry, making sure she saw the doctor regularly, making sure she had all the shower things she needed. Not to mention the constant orgasms, the constant batteries that damn thing took. The town probably believes I've invested in damn energizer batteries with as often as I'm buying AA batteries.

What has she done for me?

Sure she used to do the laundry and make dinners now and then. But she hasn't even left the second floor of this house in five months, not since they carried her in here from the forest floor.

I could see red.

I wanted to kill the Cullens, all of them. I don't care that they are mostly innocent kids they all left and they had to know what that stupid boy did. They could have done it more tactfully, more respectful to my daughter. They all deserved to die! I wanted to kill my stupid deputies because they were useless and the crime was getting to ridiculous levels in this town. Everyone knew I was too preoccupied with Bella, so everything was going to hell around here. I should have just shot all those damn kids that kept causing trouble. They kept trying to get back at me because they got into trouble months ago. They purposefully had set fires, vandalized property; they'd even run into stores and steal things just so I'll be called there. Then they would go across town and cause some other mischief. I hated kids.

I hated my own kid.

I hated her.

I hated her for being weak.

I hated her for making me weak.

I hated her for all of this stupid shit.

I hated her because she gets all the pleasure I can give her and she gives none of it back.

She's given me nothing. I should just make her. I could make her. What's she going to do, say no? No. She'll lay there like a good girl and give me whatever I want, whatever I _need_. Hell, it's probably what she's been waiting for.

"Is this what you've been waiting for, Bella?" I asked, throwing my gun on the ground and climbing on top of her. "Are you waiting to repay all the favors? Return some of the pleasure I was kind enough to give you, trying to make you better. You are an ungrateful brat, Bella." I ground out.

"I've tried my damndest to help you and you just lay there. You've been laying there for five months, Bella. I'm tired of waiting for my reward. If you aren't going to sit up and start acting like a human again then you must want to be available for me. You must not want to leave me, so you stay here, like this." I spoke and caressed her body in a way I hadn't before. I touched her a bit rougher still trying to coax a reaction out of her, but also getting out my own anger; caressing my daughter like an angry lover.

I rested back on my legs, hers pinned beneath mine. I was still completely dressed in my uniform and my pants were horribly tight. I needed a release, a real one, not one that came from my hands. My daughter can help me with that. After all I've done for her it's the least she could do. I undid my pants and pulled my cock out through the hole in my boxers. I stroked it a few times deciding what I was going to do. I needed her help. I needed something from her in return, and damn it, she was going to give it to me.

"Open wide, Bella." I stroked her cheek with my free hand before clasping her bottom jaw and opening her mouth. I crawled up her body and rubbed my cock around her open lips. They were dry, but my little bit of pre-cum helped to take care of that problem. "You're gonna help daddy aren't you, baby?" I asked with fake sweetness, torturing myself. I needed to be in her, finding my own release; she owed me.

I tested her mouth slowly, when really all I wanted to do was slam my dick down her throat, but I didn't want to be bitten, that thought prevented that action, at least for the moment.

I gently placed the head of my cock between her lips and rubbed it back and forth, moaning loudly feeling the first friction of my skin on another in years. God this felt so good. I got a little bit of her teeth and used my hand on her jaw to open her a bit wider as I went further into her mouth. I could feel her hot breath coat me and I was in heaven. The fact that her mouth wasn't that wet or that her tongue held still didn't matter, it was still heaven. I began pumping slowly in and out of her mouth before I pushed on her cheeks to rub the sides of my dick and my groaning increased. It felt so good!

Before I knew it my thrusts were much wilder and I was getting ready to climax. She didn't stop me, or try to bite me. Her salivary glands helped out a little and I enjoyed my little piece of heaven. I continued to pump pushing deeper into her mouth, getting her to deep throat me a little and her gag reflex didn't even work. I loved feeling the tightness of her hot little mouth around my cock, and I helped by keeping her cheeks pressed in. I used my other hand to balance me against the wall as I fucked her mouth.

Too soon, I pulled back a little and squirted onto the roof of her mouth as I tilted her head back so she could swallow it down. It made a little mess, some of it falling back onto my cock.

As though I knew what I was doing, without hesitation, I leaned over and grabbed the water I had brought for her when I got home from work. I never had given it to her. With my softening erection still in her mouth I began to poor the now temperate water over my cock and into her mouth washing all my juices down her throat. Her throat convulsed as she swallowed and I smiled a real smile for the first time in months because my daughter pleased me. She let me do what I needed to feel better.

As I went down to get myself some dinner I decided tonight was my night, she wasn't cumming tonight. That shit wasn't working anyway. Not only was she not cumming tonight, but I would be doing that again before bed. She owed me more than just one. After all, I've been giving that brat orgasms for four months now. It's time for her to show her father some love. I think I might even start sleeping with her, in her room. After all, if I wake up with a hard on because I've done nothing but play with her pussy for months, she should be there to take care of it. That actually was already a nightly occurrence, usually waking me up somewhere between 1 and 3 am.

Sure, she'll still get hers, though it's not working, but I'm done being nice. She's a brat and if she wants to be selfish and lock herself away in her head, then I can be selfish too, and do with her body as I want. I finished eating and returned to give her, her dinner. After all she didn't care when she ate and it was just liquid. I loved looking at her mouth now. I couldn't wait to fuck it again. I wanted to do it sooner rather than later, but I decided if I got off before going to bed maybe the damn thing won't wake me up in the middle of the night this time.

I sat and watched television for a bit, catching up on local news and sports that I had been missing. I felt calmer than I had in months, but at the same time I still felt pissed. I felt like I had no control over anything. And the more I let my mind wander around all the things I _had _to do because my daughter is a vegetable; I just continued to get angrier. It was her fault for bringing that boy home, her fault for coming here, and her fault that she got lost in her own head.

I hated her.

With that thought I shed my clothing, opting for my birthday suit since that's how I had been sleeping lately anyway. It kept me from waking due to the pain of pinching boxers. Sleeping naked however did not save me from waking and needing to change the sheets. I just couldn't win. I slipped into the bed next to Bella and rolled her, pulling her naked body close to mine.

It was amazing she didn't have too many bed sores. She had a couple on pressure points on her shoulders and lower back and the back of her legs, but nothing really bad. I put some stuff the doctor gave me on them and they never got too bad. He recommended I turn her more often; the truth is I never turned her. She moved around when she was asleep and she did get up a couple times a day to use the restroom and shower.

Despite everything it felt good to have a naked woman in my arms, against my body. My erection certainly made itself known and I ground it into Bella's ass. I knew she wouldn't care, she was here to please me, after all I've done for her, she owed me.

* * *

**A/N: Ok we made it through chapter 3. If you are still with me and not completely disgusted, congratulations. If it squeaked you out, I'm sorry. And if it enraged you, I apologize for that too. This isn't exactly a fun topic for me and I don't know why I'm writing it but I guess I am. **

**Please leave a review but hold the flames. **

**We've been doing well so far without flames and if you've made it this far into the story, I hope we can continue without them. After all you were sufficiently warned at the beginning of the chapter. **


End file.
